


don't look at me with those kind sad eyes

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I WILL MISS HER FOREVER, Introspection, Sad Ending, a balance of clara oswald as a companion, how i will feel in the end of season 9
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clara Oswald tinha o brilho das estrelas e a força de uma supernova."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look at me with those kind sad eyes

No começo, ela era sua garota impossível. Um mistério para tirar seu foco da dor e da tristeza de perder seus melhores amigos, um quebra cabeça difícil o suficiente para distraí-lo.

Ele se arrependia desse tempo, pois a tratou muito levianamente no início: ela era bem mais do que isso. Foi uma surpresa, agradável até, como ela foi tomando espaço e importância em sua vida até tomar conta dela. De repente, Clara Oswald estava por toda sua linha do tempo.

E então ela fez mais, ela o ajudou a acabar com a Guerra do Tempo de uma forma que, bem... Todos sobreviveram, todos ficariam bem quando Gallifrey fosse encontrada. Graças a Clara, sussurrando e implorando a seu povo (que tinham mesmo fama de impiedosos) que lhe dessem um novo set de regenerações, que ele estava vivo hoje.

Foi quando algo aconteceu, um peso estranho se instalou entre eles. Estava certo que ele já não era mais aquele garoto animado e sorridente, mas... Ele ainda era ele. Por que ela se recusava a enxergá-lo? Era horrível admitir que o meio da história era denso e cheio de pontos de choque.

Ele pode ter sido duro naqueles tempos, suas arestas ainda expostas e sensíveis demais para serem aparadas. Ele precisava de _tempo_. Mas ela também não colaborou nadinha ao arrumar aquele professor de educação física como namorado: ele era absolutamente revoltante.

(Com dificuldade, ele admitia que também não havia sido fácil para com Danny Pink. Por outro lado, o homem era um soldado, e esse corpo não tolerava militares)

Quando Danny morreu... Bem, foi triste. Clara tinha ficado bem desolada, mas... Ele entendia ela, sim, ele entendia. Quantas pessoas ele já havia perdido? Ele conhecia a dor e faria qualquer coisa para trazê-las de volta também. Traições feitas sob a luz da perda e da desesperança não são, de fato, traições. Ele decidiu ajuda-la, porque sabia que, no fim, ela também o ajudaria (como já tinha feito tantas vezes antes).

No fim, Danny escolheu estar morto, e nada mais pode ser feito.

Mas ele não pode negar que houve um lado positivo: eles eram eles mesmos novamente. Aventuras voltaram a ser devidamente compartilhadas, sem mentiras ou disfarces. Os abraços, essa bela forma de esconder o rosto, escondiam agora sorrisos tão sinceros.

Clara Oswald não era mais um enigma, uma distração, uma substituta. Era embaraçoso lembrar que um dia meio que a considerou assim. Clara era sua melhor amiga, sua parceira ideal, juntos pelo universo, porque eles simplesmente se completavam.

Nem mesmo sua nave, sua amada TARDIS, pode deixar de se render aos encantos da companion (talvez quando finalmente decidiu que Clara não era uma ameaça).

Devagar, porém rápido demais, ele descobriu que também já não sabia viver sem Clara. Ela era tão boa, cabeça dura e tinha um coração maravilhoso. Foi quando ele descobriu que ela já estava indo, e os segundos corriam em um countdown.

No fim, eles sempre iam, todos eles. E ele ficava sozinho. Mas Clara... Não, ela não. Há limites para a dor que um Time Lord pode aguentar, e ele já ultrapassou esse limite vezes demais. _“Não mais essa, por favor,”_ ele pedia _“não mais essa”_.

Como ser melhor sem aqueles grandes olhos brilhantes insistindo para que ele ache uma maneira? Como funcionar sem ela, sua sidekick, correndo ao seu lado ou salvando sua vida? Ele já orbitava ao redor dela, dependente, como se Clara fosse seu sol particular. Como ser um homem bom sem seu principal motivo para sê-lo?

Ela era bonita, preciosa, maravilhosa, absolutamente incrível e verdadeiramente boa, demais para estar morta. Clara Oswald tinha o brilho das estrelas e a força de uma supernova.

Mas estrelas também morriam. Morta, Clara Oswald era também exatamente como uma: ela virou um buraco negro, sugando-o. Sua vida, sua força, sua motivação.

Morta, ele tinha que arrumar outro motivo para seguir em frente. Aquele rosto, porém, ele conhecia bem demais, e Clara Oswald, uma vez dentro de alguém, nunca realmente ai embora. O olhar dela o seguia, implorando, grandes e bons e tristes demais para ele aguentar sustentar o olhar.

Ele desviava.

A visão insistia.

Ele se sentia assombrado por aquela lembrança, vívida demais, e se distraia contando as próprias lágrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu admito que queria que ficasse melhor do que isso, considerando o quão apaixonada estou por eles e o quão no inferno eu estou, por eles também.  
> Ah, e não foi tão "ai meu Deus sou tão apaixonado por ela", mas eu quis deixar mais sutil, como se ele mesmo não pudesse admitir, apesar de dizer isso praticamente o tempo todo, com palavras e ações.  
> Talvez, no futuro, eu consiga organizar melhor meus pensamentos sobre os dois e essa situação toda, e faça algo melhor. Na season finale, quem sabe.  
> Por enquanto, é isso pessoal! Obrigada pela atenção!


End file.
